


home is us

by goodmorninglou



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [50]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Children, Moving, Multi, Sprace Apartment AU, javid - Freeform, newsbians, sprace, the happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglou/pseuds/goodmorninglou
Summary: spot and race move out of the apartment
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435636
Comments: 71
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

I’m doing this in the beginning so that we can get all the mushiness out of the way and just focus on the finale of this story, but I do have a few important things to say.

This series is a love letter. To the Newsies fandom, to the LGBT+ community, to anyone who has ever felt anything while reading. This series has taught me a million and one things about love; how to write it, how to make it healthy, what I want from it. This series saved me when I didn’t want to be saved. This series has been through one dissociative episode, an entire relationship, a million tears, and countless breakdowns with me. This series brought me friends (looking at you, Not_SureWhatsHappening) and supporters (The_Bi_who_lived, Lil_Papa, BenTylerShook, Athenowl, Brooklyns_Late, WaitingForMy to name some just off the top of my head) and countless other amazing people that honest-to-god made me feel a part of something when I was all alone. This series means the world to me.

This series is for you. For anyone who’s ever read, commented, left kudos, thought it was great, thought it was terrible; it’s for you. It’s for you at your lowest low and you at your highest high. If you’ve ever seen yourself in these words, seen someone you loved in these words, or really just fucking loved Newsies, it’s for you. I have endless love for you, whoever you are. All good things must come to an end, and this is one of my greatest things, so we might as well go out with a bang.

I see you. I love you. And I can never thank you enough for supporting this silly little Broadway fanatic with an idea and her Notes app.

Thank you for everything, literally ever.

Smile. There’s a pouch on an otter’s body where they keep their favorite rock, and that’s something to smile over.

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Davey and Jack picked up on the third ring.

“We got the house!” Spot and Race scream at the same time, excitement painfully evident in their raised tones.

A crackling clamor sounds from the other end of the line, disturbed only by Davey’s repeated: “Oh my god!”s every other second. “That’s amazing!” Jack yells finally. “When do you move?”

“A month.” Spot answered, as Race picked up a fussing Victoria and bounced her in his arms. “We’re gonna need some help moving, if you don’t mind. We’re getting a POD, but it’s still gonna be wild.”

“We don’t mind at all.” Davey assured, a grin in his voice. “God, that house is so beautiful, I’m jealous.”

Race nodded. Jack and Davey had gone with them to look at it, and given only their repeated approval, which was fairly unusual in past experiences. “You’re welcome anytime, Davey, you know that.” Race said, rolling his eyes. They’d spent nearly seven months looking for a house, but without Jack and Davey’s money, they wouldn’t have been able to get a good one at all.

“Oh my god!” Jack squealed suddenly. “I can’t believe you guys have a house! You’re adults!”

“Ew.” Spot deadpanned.

Race just laughed. “We’ll see you at dinner tomorrow, right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Jack responded.

“Okay, talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

Race looked at Spot, smirking, and then down at their son.

And he said to Dorian: “What do you think of going to see our new house?”

—

Dorian had very little feedback on the house—but, considering he was two and a half and there were no toys in this new place, Race couldn’t particularly blame him. He did like the backyard.

His favorite part was going back to the apartment.

His words, not Race’s.

Kath and Sarah are there, watching Toria, when they return. Their newest baby, Mari, is held softly in Kath’s arms, and Adam is sitting on the couch in boredom, staring at the TV. He perks up when Dorian enters, still in the stage when his best friend is his cousin. Sort-of cousin. Chosen family. Whatever.

Race grins as they hug and prays that they always stay such good friends.

“Hi, we’re back!” Race calls as he steps in, and moves forward to swoop Toria into his arms when she makes grabby hands at him. “Hello, my beautiful precious angel-face cherub daughter.” He sighs.

Spot cocks a brow at him. “Lot of adjectives, there, Tonio.”

Toria’s cheek is pressed tight to Race’s as he holds her close. “She’s baby.”

Spot kisses their daughter’s head, and then Race’s mouth. “She is.”

“Thank you so much, guys.” Race says sincerely, turning to Kath and Sarah.

Kath picked up Mari, and Sarah gathered their bags over their arms as Dorian said his goodbyes to Adam. “It’s no problem,” Kath assured, leaning forward to kiss Race’s cheek. “I’m kinda happy I got to see this place while it was still  _your place_ , you know?” She grinned, but Race’s heart sank.

“It’s gonna take me so long to think of  _Race and Spot’s_ and not see this apartment in my mind.” Sarah laughs, grabbing Adam’s hand as he and Dorian separate.

Race echoes the movement with Spot.

And Spot saves his ass—inevitably. “Oh, I know.” He grins. “But we’ll get used to it. I think Race and I are both glad to have some more space.”

“That’s very true.” Sarah laughs, as she kisses Race’s cheek, and then Spot’s. Adam gives them both tight hugs, and the feeling floods from Race’s veins before he realizes he should probably face it.

Spot holds him close that night as Race buries his nose in the soft, dark curls on his husband’s head, and Spot whispers, “I know it’s rough.”

Race shrugs, but he’s transparent. “I feel alright.”

“You’re allowed to _not_ , you know.” Spot’s fingertips glide up and down Race’s bare spine sweetly.

“This was my idea, though.” He mumbled futilely.

“Yeah, and when you told me, I was sad.” Spot said against Race’s neck. “It’s normal.”

“I know it’s normal, babydoll, I just,” He leaned further into Spot’s warm hold and pressed his cold toes against his calves. Even after all this time, Spot still yelps slightly. “I don’t know.” A block forms in his throat. “It’s just going to be hard to leave this place.”

Spot nods. “I know, love.”

A long pause, and Race blinks his lingering tears away.

“But,” Spot starts again. “I’ve got you, and you’ve got me, right?”

Race sighs. “Right.”

“And when have we ever not been home to each other?” He prods, lifting Race’s chin to kiss his lips, sweet and light, over and over again.

A smile manages to sneak onto his mouth. “Never.”

“That’s damn right.” Spot assures, and Race giggles as he leans down to kiss his husband, long and sure.

“I love you, babydoll.”

“I love you too, bubba.”

—

_ 1 Month Later _

—

Race lifted the last box and handed it to Jack, who disappeared out the door with it, surely on his way to the moving truck outside. Dorian was sitting in one corner, engrossed in bubble wrap. Toria has disappeared with either Jack or Kath, at some point.

Spot wrapped an arm around Race’s waist, exhaling slightly as they stared at their bare apartment.

“You know what I won’t miss?” Spot whispered, leaning his head on Race’s chest.

“Hmm?”

A pause. “The kitchen backsplash.”

Race burst into laughter in the same moment that tears entered his eyes, eyebrows drawing together.

Spot turned in his arms, his own eyes getting misty as he brushed a tear off of Race’s cheek. “Don’t cry, bubba.” He murmured.

“We started our lives here.” He whispered, thumb running along Spot’s cheek. “We were stupid college juniors when we moved in here. I feel like—I feel like my whole life has happened in this apartment.” He pressed a hand over Spot’s heart, another tear slipping down his face. “We adopted babies here.”

Spot nodded. “I know, Racer. It’s a lot to say goodbye to.”

A tug on Race’s jeans, and they both looked down.

“Daddy?” Dorian cocked his perfect, blonde head. “Are you crying?”

Race smiled down at their son, wiping the tears off his face. “Come here, chickadee,” He said, lifting him into his arms. “I am crying, but it’s not a bad thing.”

Dorian’s pale brows furrowed adorably. “Why?”

“Because,” Spot chimed in, fixing a strand of Dorian’s hair. “This was our home for a long time. We’re going to miss it very much.”

“Oh.” His mouth pursed.

Race smiled lightly, and then bounced Dorian in his arms. “Where is your sister?”

Dorian, apparently relieved with the conversation switching to something familiar, pointed towards the door. “With Unca Davey.” He said happily. 

“Unca Davey is right here!” A voice announced from the doorway. As promised, Davey was there, red-cheeked but smiling, with Victoria in his arms. Her cherubs curls were wild around her head, and the moment she saw her dads, she grinned and reached for them.

Spot took Victoria in his arms. “Hi, angel-face.” He greeted brightly, bouncing her until she giggled. He turned to Davey. “Where’s Jack?”

Davey picked up the last box just as Kath appeared in the doorway. “He’s downstairs loading the truck up.” She informed, and then glanced at Spot and Race.

Race turned and grinned at Dorian. “Why don’t you and Toria go and help Uncle Davey and Aunt Kath, huh?”

Dorian didn’t look entirely thrilled with the idea, but he wiggled out of Race’s arms and followed Davey out the door. Kath took Victoria in her arms, speaking quietly and brightly to her as they, too, disappeared.

Spot sighed, glanced around the empty apartment.

He pulled out his key.

Race’s eyes filled with tears once more when he saw it. “Fuck.” He said simply, and then snorted at himself. Spot took his hand, watching as Race reached into his pocket.

They set their keys down, beside each other, on the empty countertop. Spot could feel tears brimming in his eyes.

Race’s hand lingered over them. “Do we have to leave them?” He murmured.

Spot nodded and pulled him in for a soft, sweet kiss. He looked around the barren flat.

In the middle of the room, where they’d sat assembling IKEA furniture they still owned. By where the TV had once sat, where Race slid in and begged Spot to be his fake boyfriend at Maya’s wedding. In the kitchen, where they’d gotten into the two worst fights of their lives. In Spot’s bedroom, where he and Race had finally come to their senses. All through the living room, where they and their friends had been marooned for thirteen hours in a blizzard. In front of the oven, where they’d danced to their song. The spots where they’d babysat Maya’s daughter, and had a cake war, and agreed to have three kittens. By where the chair had been, when Davey and Jack finally got together.

In front of the door, where Spot had proposed. 

The same place, where they’d come home as husbands.

The threshold they’d stepped over with Dorian, for the first time. 

The doorway they’d held Victoria in.

In Race’s bedroom, a million lifetimes ago, where he’d starfished across the carpet to test the atmosphere before it had even been theirs.

The apartment they’d built their lives in. The apartment they’d lived in for the past nine years, always together, always as one.

“I love this place.” Spot whispered as his tears overflowed, falling parallel down his face.

Race nodded. “Home is us.” He whispered finally, wrapping an arm around Spot’s waist tightly.

Spot led them both across the room, to the open door. Stopped in the entryway, turned.

He looked over their apartment with his husband, his best friend, his soulmate—his Antonio.

He cast one last, bittersweet glance to their twin keys, lying on the countertop, glinting in mid-afternoon sun. And they stepped out into the hallway.

“Home is us.”

Spot closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333


End file.
